Fishing tackle boxes have always been an essential piece of an angler's equipment. Conventional tackle boxes are similar to tool boxes having a main housing, a hinged lid and trays for holding tackle, lures and fishing leaders. Anglers commonly have a problem with storing leader lines in conventional tackle boxes and with keeping the contents of conventional tackle boxes clean and free of rust and corrosion.
Fishing leaders are a commonly used fishing tool. They consist of a relatively short length of wire or other suitable material attached at one end to a hook and at the opposite end to a swivel, which is designed to be tied to or attached to a clip on an end of the fishing line. Accordingly, a person may have numerous hooks and lures readily pre-prepared on leaders for quick and easy attachment to fishing line in order to save time while fishing. The primary difficulty when using a fishing leader involves organizing the leaders so each one can be easily accessed. All too often, the fishing leaders become a tangled mess and cannot be detangled. Even when an organizer of some sort is utilized to hold the fishing leaders, it is usually haphazardly placed within the tackle box such that it will bounce around and become tangled with other hooks and fishing tackle found within the tackle box.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved tackle box that provides a neat and orderly system for organizing and storing a plurality of fishing leaders, lures and other tackle such that they will be easily accessible and not be susceptible to becoming tangled.